


Poisoned Hearts

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is falling on love with Clarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Hearts

They've been fighting for days  
Words hurting  
Digging deep into hearts  
Opening old wounds  
She is growing tired  
Wants peace  
Begging, a resolve

Quiet, no words said  
Peace but tension  
Hurt deep as a river  
No way to fix it  
She grows tired  
Talking to fill the silence  
He yells  
She begs  
Sorry

Wishes  
Wants  
Sneaking love  
She is rejected but accepted  
Loved in a simple way  
Her needs are filled

Then he is there  
Laughing, playing, being strong  
Acts like nothing is wrong  
Says it was a mistake  
It's all fine now

They sleep again  
Clothing thrown off  
Hands gripping  
Heat shared  
Sleep as sweet as poison

She wants  
Waiting for someone  
Knowing they'll never come  
Dependent  
Sorry  
Tired of it all  
Water washing her skin  
Dripping 

A hand  
Sliding through her hair  
Lips meeting  
Secrets shared, kept silent  
A lonely life filled  
Grey skies coloured

Clean again  
Happy, lifted.  
Time  
Heals  
Safe


End file.
